A typical control system includes a network of many workstations, servers, controllers and I/O subsystems. The setup and maintenance of multiple systems needed for development, testing, training and on-line production can be expensive and time consuming. Support for these systems is further complicated when multiple software and hardware releases must be maintained; especially when legacy operating system (OS) software is not supported on newer replacement workstation hardware.